weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus to Alien: The Evolution (Blu-ray)
Prometheus ---- Archaeological digs in Africa revealed alien artifacts that humans were genetically engineered by a advanced alien race (space jockeys). These "Alien Gods" also terraformed Earth in order to make it habitable for human. Amongst finds at the digs were coordinates found in artifacts that showed the route to the Alien God's home-world. Following finding the coordinates, months later Weyland Corporation launched the spaceship USCSS Prometheus and it's crew, into deep space to speak with them. Due to faster than light travel only a few years later USCSS Prometheus entered the Zeta 2 Riticuli star system and LV223. There they found Alien Temples aligned in rows, inside they found what they were searching for, a living Space Jockey. By Weyland's wish the surviving crew set off for the Derelict and Space Jockey. They find that the Space Jockey is hostile killing them and leaving only one surviving crew member who must escape and notify the crew aboard Prometheus. Prometheus to Alien: The Evolution ---- Including all four Alien films and Prometheus all on nine Blu-ray discs. Features ---- • Prometheus (3D active and 2D) • Blu-ray bonus Prometheus • Alien: film version (1979) / Director's Cut (2003) • Aliens: film version (1986) / long version (1991) •Alien 3: film version (1992) / long version work completely restored (2003) • Alien - Resurrection: film version (1997) / long version intro with JP Jeunet (2003) • Blu-ray bonus original Alien saga • New HD master on the two existing versions of each film in the Alien saga original (film and extended) •Weyland Corporation T-Shirt •Art of Prometheus exclusive book extract • Art cards • Poster Disc 1 (Prometheus 3D) ---- The active 3D movie Disc 2 (Prometheus 2D) (150 'bonus) ---- On the record: Deleted Scenes or alternative (15 ') Audio commentary by director (120 ') The private records of Peter Weyland, four viral videos (18 '): The offer of Elizabeth Shaw Happy Birthday David Prometheus Transmission (extended version) Weyland conference in 2023 (long version) Beyond the disk: Second Screen App: App iPad Control Blu-ray remote which gives access to archives of Peter Weyland (60 '): Pre-production: First and last jet the script (text) Sketches of Ridley Scott (photo gallery) The Art of Prometheus (photo gallery) Pre-visualization (30 ') Tests of Noomi Rapace (15 ') The costume design (photo gallery ) Attempts to "look" of the cast (10 ') Production: Charts panel video Photographs of the team Video of the private pilot and Post-Production release: Marketing Gallery Disc 3 (Bonus complementary Prometheus) ---- The Gods angry: how to make the Prometheus of Ridley Scott, 9 videos (120 '): The conquest of Paradise (scenario) In reverse engineering (construction & design) The human manifest (characters & costumes) A nest of demons (of creatures design) A world without green spaces (Pinewood Studios) Gains of chance (stunts & action) The beginning and end (Iceland) The sky on fire (visual effects) Prometheus without limits (post-production and theatrical release) Units of improvement (30 '): Mini-featurettes The archives of Peter Weyland ( 60 ') Disc 4 (Alien) ---- Audio commentary by Ridley Scott, Dan O'Bannon, Ronald Shusett (prod. exec.), Terry Rawlings (assembly), Sigourney Weaver, Tom Skerritt, Veronica Cartwright, Harry Dean Stanton and John Hurt Audio commentary by Ridley Scott (on theatrical version only) Track isolated from the film score composed by Jerry Goldsmith final track isolated from the original film music composed by Jerry Goldsmith Deleted scenes and extended Interactive experience with the computer MU-TH-UR Disc 5 (Aliens) ---- Audio commentary by James Cameron, Gale Anne Hurd (prod.), Stan Winston (FX), Robert Skotak (FX), Dennis Skotak (FX), Pat McClung (models), Michael Biehn, Bill Paxton, Lance Henriksen, Jenette Goldstein, Carrie Henn and Christopher Henn Track isolated from the film score composed by James Horner final Track isolated from the film score composed by James Horner Original Deleted scenes and extended Interactive experience with the computer MU-TH-UR Disc 6 (Alien3) ---- Audio commentary by Alex Thomson (Chief Op.), Terry Rawlings (assembly), Alec Gillis (FX), Tom Woodruff Jr. (FX), Richard Edlund (FX), Paul McGann and Lance Henriksen Track isolated from the film score composed by Elliot Goldenthal final Cut scenes and extensive Experience with interactive computer MU-TH-UR Disc 7 (Alien - The Resurrection) ---- Audio commentary by Jean-Pierre Jeunet, Herve Schneid (assembly), Alec Gillis (FX), Tom Woodruff Jr. (FX), Pitof (FX), Sylvain Despretz (FX), Ron Perlman, Dominique Pinon and Leland Orser Track isolated from the film score composed by John Frizzell final Deleted scenes and extended Interactive experience with the computer MU-TH-UR Disc 8 (Making the anthology) ---- "The Beast is inside": the making of Alien "A Superior Firepower ": the making of the Aliens "Wreck and rage": the making of Alien 3 "One more step toward the beyond": the making of Alien: Resurrection Disc 9 (Archives anthology) ---- ALIEN: Pre-production Production Post-production "The experience of terror" "The archives of Laserdic Collector" "Alien Legacy" "American Film: Ridley Scott questions / answers" Trailers and TV spots ALIENS: Pre-production Production Post-production ALIENS 3: Pre-production Production Post-production "Alien 3: report on the first images" "The Making of Alien 3": report Trailers and TV spots ALIEN RESURRECTION: Pre-production Production Post-production "HBO First Look: The Making of Alien, the Resurrection" "Alien Resurrection" documentary promo Trailers and TV Spots ANTHOLOGY: Two versions of "Alien Evolution" "The Alien saga" Gallery of logos and insignia "Aliens 3D attraction" photos and script "Aliens in the Basement": the collection of Bob Burns Parodies Gallery Dark Horse blankets Interactive experience with the computer MU-TH-UR Notes ---- Also available in 8 discs Blu-ray, lacking Prometheus in 3D and released 10th Dec 2012. Category:Prometheus (films)